borderlandsfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Borderlands 2 pop culture references
This is way past the point where it needs some organisation. Would it be best to sort this by source of reference like the BL1 page or, since there's whole swathes relating to skins and action skills, would sorting it by type of reference be better? Shiroi Hane (talk) 01:12, September 25, 2012 (UTC) : I actually planned on doing it in the style of the Borderlands pop culture references page on a later date. 02:07, September 25, 2012 (UTC) I got the ball rolling on a different page format. I moved some movie references that would be better in a book section to the bottom and I also moved a another reference that spanned several movies and a book. I am in the process of merging the TV section into the movie section as seen with the Borderlands page.Ledrew (talk) 03:48, September 27, 2012 (UTC) Possible source for TMNT QR Code The quote: "Wise man say forgiveness is divine but never pay full price for late pizza. - Captain Picard" This may be from the "Troll Quote Meme" an example being: "The trouble with quotes on the internet is that it's difficult to determine whether or not they are genuine. - Abraham Lincoln" However this is just my assumption, I could be wrong. I don't know why the quest "The Ice Man Cometh" being a reference to "The Night Man Cometh" which is a play and episode from the show Its Always Sunny In Philadephia is not on this list. I have added it before and it was subsequently removed. I also messaged the admin who changed it and it is still not up. I WANT JUSTICE FOR IASIP! : "The Ice Man Cometh" is a reference to the play "The Ice Man Cometh." The play in "It's Always Sunny in Philadephia" is a reference to the same play. There is no direct reference to "The Night Man Cometh" so it should not be added.Ledrew (talk) 19:10, September 27, 2012 (UTC) Zero's Head I think Zero's head Gh0st is referenced to the Call of Duty Modern Warfare 2 character Ghost. The Ghost from MW2 wore balaclava with sunglasses, which looks very similiar to the head in the game. 20:43, September 27, 2012 (UTC)CC I'm fairly certain The Gang The Wore Purple is a reference to Saints Row, not the actual gang. --AleximMose (talk) 22:38, September 27, 2012 (UTC) Axton's Head I think Axton's Head "Radar Ranger" a reference to Corporal "Radar" O'Reilly from the TV series M.A.S.H.. 15:11, September 28, 2012 (UTC)CC Zer0 A Reference to Assassin's Creed? Me and my friend were discussing about how Zer0 only has four fingers, and he pointed something out to me. In the scene in Assassin's Creed 2, Leonardo DiVinci mentions that to wear the hidden blade, Ezio would have had to cut off one of his fingers (specifically the ring finger). Leonardo modified the hidden blade so that was not neccessary, but maybe Zer0 having four fingers IS a reference to Assassin's Creed. That would also explain why his blade only appears when he swings it, effectively making it a "Hidden Blade" untill it was used. RunningAndScreaming (talk) 16:22, September 28, 2012 (UTC) Merge with Easter Eggs This page should definitely be merged with the BL2 Easter Eggs page. No doubt about it. D3T&FS (talk) 05:14, September 29, 2012 (UTC) See that page's talk. tl:dr: Much doubt about it. 05:18, September 30, 2012 (UTC) :are the Borderlands (TOG) Easter eggs and pop culture references pages merged? 00:41, October 5, 2012 (UTC) ::No: Borderlands pop culture references and Easter eggs and secrets. I believe that instead of merging it with the BL2 Easter Eggs page, it should be combined with the Borderlands Pop Culture References page.AlbinoSkag612 (talk) 23:56, October 8, 2012 (UTC) Airplane In Moxxi's bar, one of the patrons says "Good luck, we're all counting on you" which is a famous line from the movie Airplane! Could someone add that to the page? Thank you. LOST Reference There is a LOST reference when you find Mordecai in the Wildlife Preservation area. The map on the wall is a reference to the blast door map seen in the hatch during season 2 of LOST. 19:54, October 3, 2012 (UTC) :looks like a map of the valley below to me. 00:39, October 5, 2012 (UTC) :The notations and design are more than remeniscent of the blast door map, not of the fact of what the map is. Look up the blast door map on google and you'll will see what I am talking about : 06:27, October 5, 2012 (UTC) Reference to A Fistful of Dollars (1964) and Yojimbo (1961) At the end of the mission Clan War: First Place, Ellie mentions the titles of both films in her dialogue. Looking deeper into Ellie's plan, you may notice that the concept of enticing the Hodunks and Zafords into a feud is the basic plot line of both the Japanese samurai film Yojimbo (1961) and Clint Eastwood's spaghetti Western "remake", A Fistful of Dollars (1964). Pho Kadat (talk) 09:03, October 4, 2012 (UTC) Reference to Red Faction Axton's "Grizzled Veteran" head and "Red Fraction" costume is a reference to the first Red Faction game and Parker, the game's protagonist, at his later life. GrandShot (talk) 12:12, October 5, 2012 (UTC) :The fact that the word "Fraction" is used makes things a bit awkward. The Baader-Meinhof Group, AKA Rote Armee Fraktion (Eng. Red Army Fraction or Faction) edges in to get noticed as well. -- WarBlade (talk) 19:49, October 5, 2012 (UTC) Red Dwarf Reference Red Dwarf reference missing from main page. (I'm posting this here due to being unable to edit it in. Hopefully someone who can will see) Red Dwarf, a popular TV series. Skin for salvador titled 'Red Dwarf'. I rekon this is a reference. Could someone check and if they agree, add it? FillyRarity 18:56, October 5, 2012 (UTC) asdfmovie reference? The quest Shoot This Guy in the Face might be a reference to the asdfmovie series or at least du one scene in asdfmovie 4 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cYNdUM2gRsg (scene at 0:53) Two little ideas So, I'm one for not liking people who see references to all their favourite things in anything("oh, that weapon is orange, I love orange juice, that's a reference to a great fruit!!!"), but these two things just crossed my mind: 1000 Cuts may be a reference to WoW, where there is(was with Cataclysm, I guess) a region with steep needle-like formations of rocks, called 1000 Needles. Considering that 1k Cut also consists of high peaks and deep valleys, that might be the origin of the regions name. And: Sometimes, the NPCs in Sanctuary, when "interacted" with, say something like "wuwuwuwu yiiii-ah" which instantly reminded me of Fable 2, where the "Victory"-Gesture produced a similar "sound". just my 2pence --Wotemer (talk) 19:19, October 11, 2012 (UTC) Splinter Cell Is the mission 'Splinter Group' a possible reference to the Splinter Cell series? I think it might be. Ishi (talk) 17:57, October 12, 2012 (UTC) No, but to TMNT big time ;) And that's already in there. --Wotemer (talk) 17:58, October 12, 2012 (UTC) About Dr Who-references Seriously? Does this Wikia accept EVERY fanboy-assumption without reviewing? What has "falling damage" to do with the Doc? "Geronimo" is a long and well-known shout for people jumping down from something, see: http://ask.yahoo.com/20060315.html and other sources. So, just keep it as is, without this rather dumb possible reference and add something about the shout(Beeing a well known shout for people jumping down! or something) itself, but do not try desperately to find references to your favourite things that are none. That's childish. --Wotemer (talk) 17:57, October 12, 2012 (UTC) Maya Greenblood skin I noticed that the Maya Greenblood skin has a large resemblance to the X-men character Rogue, who in the films was portrayed by Anna Paquin who later portrayed Sookie, the protagonist of "Trueblood". As the appeance references X-Men and the name references Trueblood with the connection being through Paquin, I believe the skin to be a meta reference to all three interrelated elements of pop culture.